1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm portable information apparatus, such as an electronic watch and a cellular phone, adapted to a display information using a film liquid crystal device and which can prevent damage to the film liquid crystal device so that it can accurately perform a display operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, many film liquid crystal devices are used in an electronic information apparatus such as an electronic watch. Although this film liquid crystal device has an advantage in that the degree of freedom of arrangement is higher compared with a conventional liquid crystal display device using a hard glass substrate, it has a disadvantage in that it is fragile and its display is hard to see when it is bent. Thus, various ideas have been conventionally worked out for a packing structure of a film liquid crystal device.
FIG. 7 is a sectional view showing a packing structure of a conventional film liquid crystal device. This packing structure of a film liquid crystal device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 6-160820 gazette, and is a structure in which an upper surface of a housing 51 is formed in a curved surface 52 and a film liquid crystal device 53 is mounted along this curved surface 52. Reference numeral 55 denotes a back cover and reference numeral 56 denotes a circuit block. The periphery of the film liquid crystal device 53 is biased to the above-mentioned curved surface 52 by a pressing member 54 having elasticity. Thus, the entire film liquid crystal device 53 contacts the curved surface 52 of the housing 51 to be fixed in a bent state along the curved surface 52.
However, there is a problem in that, since the film liquid crystal device 53 is caused to contact the curved surface 52 of the housing 51 to be supported in the above-mentioned packing structure of a film liquid crystal device, the film liquid crystal device 53 is likely to be damaged due to vibration when it is mounted or carried. In addition, in the case in which the film liquid crystal device 53 is actually supported in a bent state on the curved surface 52 of the housing 51, since a central part of the film liquid crystal device 53 is deformed to take a saddle-like shape, the central part is biased to the housing curved surface. Thus, there is a problem in that a cell gap of liquid crystal is changed and therefore it becomes difficult to perform display.
Thus, the present invention has been devised in view of the above-mentioned problems in the conventional art, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an arm portable information apparatus that can prevent damage to the film liquid crystal at the tine of mounting, carrying or the like and can accurately perform display as well.
In order to attain the above-mentioned object, an arm portable information apparatus in accordance with the present invention is an arm portable information apparatus, wherein grooves are formed in a bent state on sides of elongated supporting members, a film liquid crystal device is held by the supporting members such that both side edges of the film liquid crystal device are fit in these grooves, and the supporting members are attached to an attaching portion provided in a case such that the film liquid crystal device becomes non-contact.
In addition, an arm portable information apparatus in accordance with the present invention is an arm portable information apparatus, wherein grooves for holding an illumination panel on the above-mentioned supporting members are further formed in a bent state below the grooves in which the above-mentioned film liquid crystal device is fit and a predetermined space apart from these grooves in the above-mentioned arm portable information apparatus.
In addition, an arm portable information apparatus in accordance with the present invention is an arm portable information apparatus, wherein grooves in which the above-mentioned film liquid crystal device is fit are further provided in a plurality of layers in the above-mentioned arm portable information apparatus.
In addition, an arm portable information apparatus in accordance with the present invention is an arm portable information apparatus, wherein legs for supporting parts of the film liquid crystal apparatus are further provided in the grooves in which the above-mentioned film liquid crystal device is fit in the above-mentioned arm portable information apparatus.
In addition, an arm portable information apparatus of the present invention is an arm portable information apparatus, wherein elongated first supporting members that are formed in a bent state are fixed to an attaching portion of a case, both edges of a film liquid crystal device are supported by these supporting members, and second supporting members are mounted on both the edges of this film liquid crystal device and, at the same time, these second supporting members are fixed to the above-mentioned attaching portion.
In addition, an arm portable information apparatus in accordance with the present invention is an arm portable information apparatus, wherein grooves in which an upper polarizing plate of the film liquid crystal device is fit separately from the film liquid crystal device are provided above the above-mentioned grooves in which the film liquid crystal device is fit in the above-mentioned arm portable information apparatus.